The New World
by xXKiranInfiniteXx
Summary: Johna knew that she was different from the others inside Vault 101. She knew that the world outside was not what it seemed. Before he died, her father told her that everything that he had ever done outside was so that one day, she could re-build society to the way it was before the war. She was not going to let him die in vain. Not after all that he had sacrificed for her.
1. Johna's Diary Entry 1

Date: August 7th 2299-Time: 8:37am  
"My name is Johna White and I know the truth about the world outside the giant steel doors of the Vault, we've all heard the stories. What the Overseer says about the Wasteland. A place full of radiation and death. Or so we're told. But how would they know? I mean, the Vault hasn't been closed since before the Wasteland. Hell, since before the war even started. It has been closed right? I mean, that's what they told us all of our lives. Everyday, every hour, every minute, every second that we are here they tell us that. "We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault." All of that brainwashing bull shit that they feed us. I'm sick of it. Its been over two hundred years since the bombs began to fall, there has to be more out there than what they tell us.

My father told me once that there are a lot of dangerous things out there, that the world is full of strange people. He told me that he was born outside of the Vault. He said that his father brought him into the Vault to raise him when he was born. He said that when he was nineteen his father left the Vault and he had no choice but to follow. When I was growing up he told me about the Enclave, how they killed his father and tried to take over his life's work. He told me about the Brotherhood of Steel and how they fought the Enclave and took back a Water Purifier that his father had father died to protect.

My father also told me that one day my time would come to follow in his foot steps. He told me that everything he's ever done, every relationship, every connection he ever made, was for me. So that when the time came for me to leave this place I would have places to go, people to meet, and in the end a way to re-build society. To rebuild the world that we lost two hundred years ago when the first bomb fell. Then he died. He died when I was seventeen. He was killed by the Overseer. No one questioned it. All the Overseer had to do was say that my father came at her and everyone would be on her side.

I was told that I would know when the time came that I would have to leave the Vault and enter the Wasteland. Now, my father is dead and I am left alone in this hell hole with no one to care for me or for me to care about. I know when I'm not needed. Its time for me to leave, and no one, will stop me from doing so."


	2. Into the Wasteland

I closed my diary and rested my head against the metal head-board on my bed. I shut my eyes and let the deep sound of the Vault's reactor below sooth my mind. Images of my father flashed in and out of my mind as I felt all the emotions that I felt when he died come back to me in a flood of tears. He gave every thing so that I could make a difference in the world. I got up from my bed and wiped the tears off of my face. I grabbed what I thought would be necessary for me to survive in the Wasteland, and shoved them into my pack. Some stimpacks, rad-x, radaway, along with my fathers old 10mm pistol with about twenty rounds. I then made my way over to my door, hitting the lock release.

As it slid open the lights in the corridor lit up due to motion. It was the dead of night and no one was going to see me leave if I left now. That's the way I wanted it. I snuck around the living quarters to the door that led to the Atrium. Everyone seemed as if they were in a deep sleep and nothing would wake them up. I made my way up the stairs and looked out over the balcony in the Atrium. It was peaceful. For once, the Vault actually seemed like a peaceful place.

I quickly brushed off the thoughts of forgiveness to the people who choose to live their lives full of lies and tricks told to them by the Overseer. My father told me that she was once a good friend of his. That they grew up together and that for most of his life, he saw her as a sister not just as a friend. He said that she thought the same to till her father went corrupt with power and he had not choice but to kill him. Ever since then, they've been at a war of sorts. He was allowed to stay there as long as I was with him, but we would be treated like trash and only give enough rations to get by. No more no less. But I was sick of it. I was sick of her, and everyone else in this hell hole. I was getting out.

I ran through the hallways and to the stairs leading down to the ground level. Just past there would be the Vault entrance and past that, freedom. There was no one in sight. not a single person. There was no background noise nothing. I was entirely alone. I made a break for the door to the Vault entrance and stopped to look back at what I was leaving behind. a childhood of memories that I will never be able to see again, not that I would want to. I opened the door to the entrance and closed it behind me. down the corridor I could see the massive Vault door. I was almost there. I ran down the hallway stopped to look at the switch in front. This was it. All i needed to do was hit this and I was home free.

"You going to hit the switch or are you just going to stand there and look at it all night?" I swung around to find the Overseer standing in the doorway. I was in shock.

"Overseer Amata? I wasn't expecting to see you here." She let out a small laugh.

"No, I bet you weren't. But I sure as hell was expecting you."

"How did you know I was going to leave? I told no one and I kept all of my thoughts and plans in my Diary!" She looked me dead in the eye and told me the most heart wrenching answer I had never expected to hear.

"Your father told me." My heart dropped. I drew my father's old pistol and pointed it at her head.

"My fathers dead! Shit, I knew that you were twisted but I never thought that you were this messed up." She took a step forward and I felt my grip tighten around the trigger. She stopped and put her hands to her sides, palms open and facing me.

"You can leave all you want. I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to tell you the truth."

"Then you can do it from there just fine." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fair enough. First of all, your father is not dead. He is very much alive. All I did was simply help him fake his death. He wanted you to be safe and as long as he was still alive his dark side of his past would find you and see you as a threat. Now, there is no connection between you and your father. Secondly, I am here to get you out. He told me that you would be leaving soon after he died so I put you under succulence. You can't get out without my help anyways. The controls to the door are locked and only I know the code to open it."

"Well then you can tell me now can't you?" She sighed and nodded her head.

"Fair enough. You've made it this far and I know you know what you are dealing with out there. The code is 5746." I turned around and punched in the numbers into the terminal. There was a loud alarm, then the vault door slid open. I looked back at Amata who nodded her head a gestured toward the door. I turned and began to make my way to the giant door way. "Oh and Johna!" I turned around to face her. "Once you leave, if you ever come back again, you will be shot and killed on sight." I nodded my head and turned around.

"Didn't plan on it!" I ran out and down the dark, stone cave to a wooden door. This was it. A whole new life waited for me on the other side of this door. I held my breath and pushed the door open, stepping out into my new life. Stepping out into the Wasteland.


	3. Rebelion

The world was everything I had been told it was. The land was ravaged by war and now only dust and the ruins of once great cities remained. As I closed the door to the cave leading to the Vault I could hear the sound of the huge door closing behind me. Now, whether I liked it out here or not, there was no going back.

I looked at the pip-boy 3000 I got when I was ten and turned to the map. My father had programmed all the locations that he thought I should seek refuge in into my pip-boy. This way, when I left I wouldn't be lost. I looked around for the closest place that he had programmed in. I tapped on an icon that held the picture of a city and a name appeared above it. _Megaton_. I double tapped it and a waypoint appeared over it, leading me right to the city. I trusted my father, and if he put this place in my pip-boy as a safe place for me to get my bearings out here then that was where I was headed.

I looked up in the direction of where the map said Megaton was and could see it in the distance. What seemed to be a massive city with towering walls surrounding it. I shook my head. "You always were a man of big stature dad." I sighed and began to climb down the wall and make my way to the city. I thought about what Amata had told me about my father as I walked. Why would he want to fake his own death? She said that he was worried that his past would catch up to me and threaten my life. What could he have done in his life outside the Vault to make him fear for me?

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the huge gates of the city of Megaton. I sat there for a moment thinking of what I might meet on the inside. Finally, after almost five minutes of thought and fear, I stepped forward, into Megaton. The city was smaller on the inside then I was on the outside. All of the buildings seemed crammed together and the city itself was a massive crater. In the middle I could see why. What seemed to be an undetonated atomic bomb sat in the center surrounded by a pool of highly radiated water.

I heard the sound of the safety of a gun click off behind my head.

"Don't move. Now put your bag on the ground and kick it aside." I raised my hands, and thought hard about my next words.

"Mister I'm not here to-" I felt the barrel of what I assumed was a gun press against the back of my head.

"Do it now! I wont tell you again." I closed my eyes and dropped my bag to the ground, doing as he asked. "Good. Now turn around and let me see your face. But I swear to god if you try anything, I'll blow your fucking head off." I slowly turned to face my attacker. He was a old-ish looking black man wearing a brown trench coat with a cowboy hat. The gun he held to my face looked like some sort of assault rifle. "Who are you and what do you want with my town?"

"I'm Johna White. I'm the daughter of Kiran White. He was born here. His father, my grandfather is James White." I looked at his chest and saw the star the represented the sheriff of the town. "You must be Lucas Simms. My father told me a lot about you. Your the town sheriff right? And occasionally the mayor?" He looked me in the eyes for a moment then lowered his gun. He bent over and picked up my bag, handing it to me.

"It's been a long time Johna. Last time I saw you, you were only a few months old." He let out a small laugh then continued. "When you and your father left he said that at least one of you would come back. He never told me when or who. But he told me that when either of you did, it was time to start the next phase in the plan."

"What plan?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Your father never told you?" I shook my head. He let out a long sigh. "Well, I suppose it is in your right to find out. After all, your supposed to lead it."

"Lead what? Whats the 'plan'?"

"There's this group. They call themselves the Brotherhood of Steal. about twenty years ago, they helped your father fight the Enclave, the government after the war. They succeed and the Brotherhood of Steel was lead by your father after Cornel Autumn, the leader of the Enclave killed the leader of the Brotherhood. After you were born your father left and the Brotherhood went to hell. They finally elected a new leader and he decided that the Brotherhood should own all the Wasteland. So that's what he did. He took over everything, and killed whoever tried to resist him. Every so often your father would come visit from the Vault and when he found out what was going on he put this huge rebellion into play. You were to lead the fight against the Brotherhood one day and re-build society."

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. I was to lead a rebellion? Against a unstoppable army? I took me a while to comprehend all of this but then I came to a decision. If this was my father's wish, then I will do it. I'll do it for him, I'll do it for the sacrifices he's made and the loved ones he's lost. I looked back up at Lucas.

"Then we've got work to do don't we?"


End file.
